Characters Come to Life
by Astrid-Elizabeth-Dare
Summary: What would happen if your three favorite fictional characters came to life before your very eyes? Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson apear in my bedroom... srry it doesn't include Harry in the category it would only let me chose for 2 crossover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you want me to update the next chapter soon R&R! But most importantly REVIEW. If you just read this and don't review you won't be helping any. I except flames! **

**Chapter one**

It was about two in the morning. I was still up typing a fanfic for Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I looked up from my laptop when I saw a flash of blue light coming from my bookshelf. Three boys had just landed on my desk. They were all black haired, but that's where the similarities ended. One was dressed in an expensive suit. He had one blue eye and one hazel eye. It was Artemis Fowl. The second boy was wearing robes. He had round glasses over his pickle green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Harry Potter. The third was dressed more normally in an orange t-shirt and jeans. He had sea green eyes and was holding a shining bronze sword. Percy Jackson.

I stared at them dumfounded. This had to be a dream. These guys didn't exist they were made up characters from my favorite books. Yet here they were getting of my desk and looking around looking almost as confused as I was. The first one to recover enough to speak was Artemis.

"You seem to have, though it escapes me how, teleported me out of Fowl Manner. I would like to know your reasons for doing so." He said as he examined the room with his calculating gaze. I didn't know what to say. "How did we get here?" Percy asked. He had caped Riptide and put it back in his pocket. "She apparated us here somehow." Harry guessed. "Apparated?" Percy asked.

"I didn't teleport or apparate you guys here. I'm just as clueless as you are to how you got here." I said.

Artemis studied me carefully. "You're telling truth." He said. "How can you tell?" Harry asked. "I have a degree in psychology. I know when I'm being lied to." Artemis said. "Aren't you a little young to have a degree?" Percy accused. "I got it under an alias of course, an older one." Artemis responded.

I remembered it was two in the morning and whispered. "You guys need to whisper. I don't want the whole house waking up."

"Where are we by the way?" Harry whispered. "You're in Texas. In the United states." I added the last part for Harry and Artemis since they didn't live in the U.S. "No problem I'll call Butler and have him come get me in one of the Fowl private jets." Artemis said.

"I don't think it's that simple Artemis." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I gave you my name."

"I know. But I already know all your names. You're Artemis Fowl. And he is Harry Potter" I pointed to Harry. "And he's Percy Jackson." I pointed to Percy. They all looked at me surprised. "How do you know our names?" Percy said. I hesitated. I didn't want to tell them they weren't real, but they needed to know.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this… You see, you guys aren't.…real."

"That's preposterous. We are standing here in front of you in the flesh are we not?" Artemis dismissed. "Yeah I know, but you're just a fictional character from a book. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." I said. "Prove it then." Artemis challenged.

"Fine look behind you. You see that bookshelf? On the bottom shelf I have all your books and Percy's and Harry's too." I walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out several books. The seven Harry Potter books, five Percy Jackson and the Olympian books, and the seven Artemis Fowl books. It took me several trips, but eventually I had all the books laid out on my bed.

The boys looked at their own books. They read the summaries, studied the covers, and flipped through the books. Disbelief, shock, and horror all flashed through Percy's and Harry's faces as they read their own stories. Artemis's reaction was different. After looking briefly surprised he read his story calmly. He was reading the parts that weren't in his point of view I realized. He probably saw this as a great opportunity to get information that he had would never have been able to get no matter whose computer he hacked into.

"I kill Voldemort?" Harry is reading the summary for The Deathly Hollows. I snatch the book away from him, not an easy feat considering how huge it is. "What book did you come out of?" I ask him. He pointed to The Half Blood Prince. "I was on the Hogwarts express, on my way back to the Derslys and then I was here finding out I don't actually exist." Well when you put it like that it really does sound horrible.

"You _do _exist." This unexpectedly came from Artemis. We all looked at him. Artemis sighed. "We all exist. If we didn't then it wouldn't be possible for us to be here in the first place. We simply exist in different a dimension that's all. Here we are merely fictional characters, so be it. But in our own worlds we are as real as real can be. And we are going back to our own worlds. I just need to come up with a plan. I need to figure out what caused us to appear here. In the mean time we will have to survive here."

"Right I agree with Artemis." I said. "Also I don't think you should read beyond were you are in the book. Percy which book did you come out of?"

"I was on the balcony at my apartment. I was uh, looking at my mom's plants… and then I was here." Percy was blushing slightly. I knew why of course. He had been looking at a very special plant and thinking about the island where he had gotten it. Not that that was relevant to our current situation. What _was_ relevant was that, like with Harry, he had come out right before the last book in his series. Huh, that was a huge coincidence.

I said as much and put the Last Olympian back on the shelf. Then I turned to Artemis. He answered before I could ask.

"I came out at the end of Artemis Fowl and the Atlantis Complex having just saved the city of Atlantis. I don't see a book 8 on your bookshelf, but I assume there will be one?" I nodded.

"Then it would seem that we have all come out right before the conclusion of our book series. That's quite the coincidence." Artemis said thoughtfully echoing my thoughts almost exactly.

We just stood there pondering this for a while. I guess we were at a loss for what to do now.

"Uh, I guess you guys should get some sleep. I'll go get you some pillows and stuff." I said awkwardly. I went out into the hall and turned on the lights. I walked over to the closet in the hallway and, trying to be as quite as possible, retrieved several blankets, pillows, and three sleeping bags. I came back to find the boys exactly as I left them standing in the middle of the room. I motioned for them to move out of the way and started laying the blankets out on the floor. I put several on top of each other, trying to make a sort of bed for them. Then I laid the three sleeping bags out over the blankets putting a pillow with each bag.

"We're going to need to get up really early tomorrow to put all this stuff back before my mom wakes up. I doubt she'll notice, but we should do it anyway just in case. I don't think she would handle the idea well of me having three teenage boys sleeping in my bedroom." I said.

I thought my mom got up at about seven or eight so I set an alarm on my cell phone for six in the morning. Then I turned off my computer knowing I wouldn't be able to write anymore. The boys got into their makeshift beds and I turned off the light. Then I turned on my lava lamp feeling uncomfortable in the dark for the first time in years.

I mean I had my three favorite characters in my bedroom! That in itself is just mindboggling. And you know how when you read a book and the main character is of the opposite sex? And you really like the character. You like his bravery, his quick thinking, you like how he's always thinking of his friends before himself. And you just _love_ this character. Well, that's how I felt about these guys. Each of them. In a way I was in love with the three boys in my bedroom. Weird.

Now most girls will have fantasies about the guys in romance books like Edward Cullen. And those guys are awesome. They really are. But they aren't my type. I never wanted the boy who was devastatingly handsome and romantic. I didn't need Romeo. I don't know exactly how to describe the kind of guy I like. But these three were all in that category in their own way. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand.

4: 23 a.m

I sighed. I'd be lucky to get even one hour of sleep. I wasn't the only one still awake.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Artemis assumed.

"You could say that." I answered. Silence.

"Are the others asleep?" I asked after a moment.

"Yes, traveling into the real world evidentially takes a lot out of you." He answered.

"Then why aren't you asleep?"

A short pause. Then he said. "I have a lot on my mind. I need to plan our next move. I need to figure out how to get back to my world. And to get them back to their world as well. It will not be easy. We might have to spend a few months here if not a few years. We will have to blend into the system."

I wasn't entirely surprised by this answer. It was classic Artemis Fowl. Exactly what I would expect him to be thinking.

"You never did tell me your name." Artemis said.

"Oh yeah. My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Delgado."

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth Delgado."

"Uh, nice to meet you too Artemis Fowl." I said.

An awkward silence. It was awkward for me at least. I don't know what Artemis was thinking. It was weird not being able to read his thoughts from a page. Not that Eoin Colfer ever let his readers completely in on what Artemis was thinking. I looked at the clock again.

4: 47

I needed to get some sleep. I snuggled under my blanket getting into a more comfortable position. I closed my eyes…

"Good night, Elizabeth." I think I heard Artemis say. But I was already asleep.

**A/N: Now you just slide your mouse to the button that says REVIEW and tell me what your humble opinion is. If you do I will get curious and look at your stuff. And I like to give reviews. Just saying…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I felt someone shacking my shoulders. A beautiful voice softly said my name. I blinked my eyes open. Finding myself staring into two lovely mismatched eyes. "You need to wake up Elizabeth it's nearly seven. Your mother will be up soon." Artemis whispered. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and nodded. Harry and Percy were already awake holding the blankets and pillows they had used last night. I got out of bed stifling a yawn.

We tiptoed into the hallway and I pointed out the closet to the boys. We quietly went back to my room and I closed and locked my door behind me. I surveyed the fictional characters in front of me. Artemis was unsuccessfully trying to smooth out the wrinkles in his suit. Harry had ditched the robes and was now wearing a t-shirt and jeans that I supposed he had been wearing underneath. And Percy was still wearing his orange Camp-Half Blood t-shirt.

And I was wearing my choir t-shirt and pajama pants. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a fresh t-shirt from my closet and excused myself to the bathroom I shared with my little brother to change. I looked around the house when I was done changing. My mom had already left for work and my Matt was asleep.

After I was sure he was really asleep and not playing his D.S with the lights off I snuck into my brother's room and "borrowed" a t-shirt, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes from him. Hey, he was asleep so he wouldn't mind me raiding his closet. I think Matt was about the same size as Artemis. I knew Artemis would be appalled by the thought of wearing jeans, but he would need to blend in. And most teenagers didn't walk around in suits.

I returned to my room and gave Artemis the cloths. He made a disgusted face but took the cloths wordlessly.

After we had gotten everyone settled and fed- seeing Artemis's face when I offered him cheerios practically had me rolling on the floor- we were back in my room sitting on the floor in a lose semi circle. We all looked at Artemis of course. He always had a plan ready. Not that Percy or Harry knew anything about that, but there was something about Artemis that had you immediately recognizing him as the authority. I had already know this, but experiencing it in person was very different then having it portrayed in your mind's eye.

Artemis did not disappoint. "Well our biggest dilemma at the moment is the fact that the three of us," He indicated himself and the other two dark haired boys. "Do not have an identity in this world. Therefore we can't do anything official. We can't leave the country, or enroll in a school. And we also have no money."

I groaned. I could tell where he was going with this. His eyebrow raised a fraction at this. Other than that he gave no indication that he had heard me. Harry gave me a questioning look. And Percy glanced at me, but they didn't ask.

"I spent the night on Elizabeth's laptop…"

And so Artemis went on to explain how he had hacked into various bank accounts and made a new account for the three of them. He said a bunch of complicated things that I didn't understand entirely. I got the gist of it though. He had made them fake identities. He had stolen a "small amount of money from hundreds of insanely rich people who won't even notice any money had been stolen." And he had arranged to get them enrolled in the school I went to.

"Wait what are your fake identities? Who did you enroll as?" I wondered if I would have a class with Harry Potter. That would be awesome! But if Harry came out of book six than he should be a junior? But it was the _end_ of book six so maybe he should be a senior? He could still pass as a junior though since he was younger than the other kids in his grade. And Percy should be a freshman. Since he came out of book four which ended at the end of summer before his freshman year. And Artemis should be a freshman to right? Or a sophomore?

I think Artemis knew what I was thinking because he said. "I've enrolled me and Percy as freshman. I made sure we both had most of our classes together or with Elizabeth. And I enrolled Harry as a junior. My alias is Stefan Bashkir. I am from Ireland. Harry's name is Harrold Griffiths, so you can still be called Harry," he directed the last part at Harry.

Harry nodded. Artemis continued. "He is from England. Percy's name is Peter Jones. Peter is from New York. We are all cousins. Harry and I have come to America with our families to live with Peter and his family.

Peter's family moved to Laredo for work. We live in an apartment complex a few streets over. None of us have siblings. Stefan's father is still in Ireland and his mother died a year ago from cancer. Harry's parents died when he was young in a car accident. He had been living with Stefan and his parents until Stefan's mother developed cancer. Then Peter's parents decided to take us in after they moved to Laredo and were able to find good jobs. His mother, Susan Jones, is a nurse at Mercy Hospital. His father, Paul Jones, works as a pharmacist at the same Hospital." Artemis finished. Wow. He had managed all that in one night? I shouldn't have been surprised. This _was_ Artemis Fowl after all.

"Wait, aren't people going to want to _see_ my nonexistent parents?" Percy said.

Artemis waved that off. "It shouldn't come to that for a while. And when the time comes I have a plan. Don't worry about it." I wondered what his plan was. I didn't ask though. Artemis Fowl never reveals his plans until the last moment.

**A/N:** I want to thank all the people who have reviewed this story so far: Kirando, doctormily001, and mggsmonkey. Your reviews really encouraged me to continue. THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! =D Did you miss me? Haha. R&R and all that good stuff.**

**Oh, and I don't own Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter three**

"Well are we going?" Percy asked. I shook my head.

We were in my back yard. I was wanted to get us out of the house without my mom knowing I had left. Which might not be that big a problem. Sometimes I sleep in until like three in the afternoon. So we could be gone 'till about that long and my mom would just assume I was still asleep. What would be a problem was getting in and out of the house without her noticing.

Getting out wouldn't be a problem with her at work. I lead the boys to the backyard; if we left through the back gate we wouldn't have to worry about neighbors seeing. The back of our house faced the street. The only people who would see us would be dog walkers and joggers. And of course all the cars passing by. But no one would pay some kids walking on the sidewalk any attention.

So we didn't have to worry about getting out. Still I would have to leave the gate closed when we get out. And then how would I get back in? I had my keys with me so I could just let myself in through the front door. But that wouldn't be very inconspicuous now would it? If my mom happened to still be at work then she would get a call from one of the neighbors like Mrs. Heal across the street. Or she would just see me walk in and ask me where the hell I had been.

So I was trying to figure out how to get back in without getting caught. I explained my dilemma to Percy.

"I could lend you my cloak. Your neighbors won't be able to see you come in." Harry offered. I considered it. Then I shook my head again.

"But what they _will _see is a door opening and closing by itself." I said frowning. Maybe I could use the cloak to just jump the gate. If I was lucky my mom would still be at work. Or at least she might not be downstairs. I wonder how she would react to seeing the back door opening by itself? Would she freak out?

"What's this? A cloak of invisibility?" Artemis was examining Harry's cloak. I had to hold in a laugh. Artemis would probably be delighted to be able to turn invisible himself. One that the fairy's helmet filters wouldn't be able to see through. As for Percy he was just looking at the cloak with mild curiosity. He didn't look too freaked out. And why would he be? He had seen all sorts of magical things in his world.

I sighed. We would have to risk it. "All right lets go." I said opening the gate, I motioned for them to get out before me. I tried to close the gate mostly all the way. I couldn't completely close it though, because I would need to be able to get back in.

We walked along the sidewalk following Artemis's lead. I don't know how he knew where to go. He must have been up all night studying online maps of the city. When we got to the apartments there weren't too many people out. It was the beginning of January so I suppose a lot of them might still be out of town on Christmas vacation.

Artemis walked up to one of the apartments on the third floor. He found a key under a welcome mat and let us all in. I looked around. The place was one of those family apartments with a master bedroom and two kids' bedrooms with sets of twin beds in each. There was a mini kitchen combined with a living room in the front of the apartment.

I was surprised to see bags of luggage in the living room. I opened one to find boys clothing and a bag of toiletries. A slightly bigger bag looked to belong to a woman. And there were three other bags for two more boys and a man.

I looked at Artemis. "How did you…?"

He gave me his famous vampire smile and, of course, didn't answer.

**Shout out to reviewers Elizabeth-reader-futerwriter, mggsmonkey, and nickyd!**

**Thanks for reviewing chapter two. =)**

**Now would the rest of you k****indly REVIEW. It helps build my self esteem. ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"Have a good day sweetheart!" My mom said as I got out of the car.

"You too!" I called back absently.

I hurriedly crossed the street and onto school property anxious to get to school for the first time in my life. Today was the first day back from Christmas vacation and I had arrived at school an hour early. Which was fifty five minutes earlier than I usually got here.

I had arranged to meet the boys at the library. So I fast walked past the cafeteria in that direction. A few friends called out greetings through the window that made up an entire wall of the cafeteria. I waved at them, but kept walking. They wouldn't be offended; they knew how I was.

It was a cold and foggy winter morning. Nowhere near cold enough to snow though. Not in Laredo. I think the temperature might be in the low 50's or high 40's today. Which was pretty cold compared to what we're used to here in south Texas. The few kids that were outside were huddled in their jackets. Some even had heavy boots, scarves, and gloves. There was hardly a need for all that. _By the afternoon the fog would be gone and it would be a nice cool day._ I predicted.

I walked into the library, finally out of the cold. Scanning the room I quickly spotting Harry and Percy sitting on the couches at the far corner of the room. I signed in and chatted with the librarian for a few minutes before joining them.

"Hey, guys." I greeted.

"Hey, Eli." Percy smiled at me. He knew I didn't like that nickname.

"Hi, Elizabeth." Harry said jabbing Percy with an elbow.

"Nice to see you _Harry_." I said pointedly. Percy just grinned.

"So where's Art- Stefan?" I'd nearly forgotten about Artemis's alias. I'd need to make sure not to forget it. I'd also need to call Percy 'Peter'.

"He's at the registration office getting our schedules." Harry answered.

"Ah." I sat down between them on the couch and put my backpack down by my feet. I'd spent the last week sneaking back and forth from my house to the apartment Artemis had rented. It had certainly been the most interesting week of my life. Between teaching Harry the muggle curriculum and trying to teach Artemis how to talk like a normal teenage boy it had been a very busy week as well.

I gave up trying to get Artemis to dumb down his vocabulary very quickly. He refused to say any kind of slang word and saw no point in using simple words to express himself.

Harry would be taking 10th grade courses so I couldn't help him much being a freshman. Artemis explained to him the basics of muggle subjects. I hope it would be enough for Harry to cope with the school work. As for Percy well he didn't have anything to worry about. This school would be like any other high school he would have attended in his book.

Except this time he didn't have to worry about being attacked by any cheerleading vampire donkey girls or anything weird like that.

We just sat there in the library for the next few minutes, talking amongst ourselves about nothing in particular until Artemis came in.

"Hey, Stefan." I said brightly, giving him a grin. It was weird calling him that.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Artemis said without returning my smile. He was pleased to see me though. I could tell. Artemis sat down on the armchair after handing Percy and Harry their schedules.

I peeked over Percy's shoulder to see his schedule. He had Algebra 1 first period with Mrs. De Luna. Then he had ROTC second period with (insert name later) as his elective. After that he had Biology with Mr. Rodriguez. Finally he had Language Arts with Mrs. Galindo.

I didn't know what my schedule would be yet. I was supposed to go to my first period from last semester to get it. Artemis probably already knew, but it hadn't occurred to me to ask him. I looked over at Artemis to find him watching me with a funny expression on his face. I realized that I had gotten pretty close to Percy while I had been reading his schedule. Our legs were pressed against each other. I scooted over, putting some space between us.

Which resulted in closing the space between me and Harry. I sighed internally. And they say boys are the only ones with hormones. I cleared my throat.

"Do you already know my schedule then?" I asked Artemis.

"Yes. And I've arranged all our schedules in a way that allowed us to have as many classes together as possible." Artemis answered. Then he went on to explain how in Alexander High School, the school we were attending, some classes included students from all grade levels.

"For example in elective classes like art, choir, or ROTC the students in the class could be from any of the four grade levels. Harry and I share first period art with Mr. Vieira. Then we both have Geometry with Mr. Ruberman."

"You also have Geometry with us Elizabeth because you already took Algebra 1 in 8th grade," Artemis addressed that part to me.

"Percy has ROTC first and then Algebra 1. And Elizabeth has Choir for her first period. After those first two classes we all have A lunch together. Then Elizabeth, Percy, and I have Biology with Mr. Rodriguez while Harry has World History with Mrs. Madrigado. The three of us will have Language Arts last with Mr. Galindo while Harry has Spanish with Mrs. Garcia." Artemis finished.

"So Percy's alone for his first two classes. And I'm only alone for Choir. Then we all have lunch together. And then Harry's alone for his last two classes." I summarized. Artemis nodded.

I studied him. He was wearing a white polo shirt and black uniform pants with a black jacket. His hazel eye was being hidden behind a blue contact lens. I looked at his feet. He wasn't wearing the tennis shoes I'd told him to wear. Instead he had on the fancy dress shoes he'd brought with him to the real world. I shook my head. Stubborn genius.

Even dressed in the school uniform he still looked like an aristocrat. The way he held himself up, as if he was incredibly important and valuable to the world and he knew it. The annoying thing is that he _was _incredibly important. At least he was in his world.

I wondered, not for the first time, if he would ever return to that world. And if he did would he return at the same moment that he had left or would time have passed in the world of Artemis Fowl? Would the fairies try to find him? And what about Harry and Percy? Were the demigods and wizards franticly searching for them?

I switched my gaze to Harry. He looked so different now.

His scar had been covered up with makeup or something. He was wearing a navy blue polo shirt and khaki uniform pants. His jacket was a cool dark green that complemented his eyes. He was wearing new glasses too. Gone were the classic round lenses spectacles that were almost as famous as his scar. They had been replaced with more modern glasses with an oval silver frame on each lens. His hair was sticking out all over the place, but only the fans of his books knew about the state of his messy hair. And plenty of people had messy hair.

Percy was also wearing the school uniform. Much like Harry's and Artemis's, but with different colors. His polo shirt was a bright orange. And he also had khaki pants. His jacket was a cute light blue. _He, _like Harry,was wearing tennis shoes. He looked like a perfectly normal fifteen year old boy. There were no mismatched eyes or lightning scars on him to hide from the world. He would fit in just fine.

The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at my watch in surprise. The hour had passed by in what felt like only a few minutes. I slipped my backpack on and walked with the boys until we reached the Choir Hall. They waved goodbye to me and continued to their own classes.

"Who were those guys?" My friend Ana asked me, watching them walk away.

"There new here." I said.

"How do you know them then?" Huh, with all Artemis's careful planning he had forgotten to make up a connection between them and me. I searched my mind for a good lie.

"They were my pen pals before they moved here." I lied quickly.

"You were pen pals with the three of them and they all happened to move here?" Ana said in disbelief.

"They're cousins." I explained.

"Oh." Ana seemed to except this. She walked into the Choir Room and I followed after her. I was glad to finally be out of the cold.

**Shout out to reviewers Violet911, wrothmonk, Aurora di Angelo. Thanks for reviewing chapter three. I've been really pleased with the reviews I've been getting. At least three for each chapter. Keep it up guys! Make my day by reviewing chapter four! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

I got my new schedule for the new semester and it was exactly as Artemis had said. I had Choir first, then Geometry, Lunch, Biology, and finally Language Arts. Half the choir class left for their new first block classes to be replaced by a new batch of choir kids. The teacher repeated the usual procedures and class rules while I mostly just spaced out.

When choir was finally over I rushed to pack and get the heck out of there. For once I was looking forward to math. I walked swiftly down the hallway dodging around loitering students. I was turning a corner when I nearly ran someone over.

"Sorry!" I apologized. I scrambled to pick up all the items that had fallen out of the girls' purse. And it sure was a lot of items. The purse was an expensive looking bag big enough to carry around a makeup kit. And it looked like this girl w_as _carrying a makeup kit inside her purse. Lipsticks, mirrors, eye shadows, eye liners, and countless bracelets, necklaces, and rings all either diamond or gold were spilling across the hallway floor and being kicked away by the hundreds of feet stampeding by. This girl was obviously loaded with money. And she didn't even try to help me gather her things. She just taped her high heeled shoe at me impatiently as I scrambled around for her belongings.

When I finally got the last mirror back in the purse I stood up and handed it back to the ungrateful rich girl. She took it and studied me appraisingly, taking all of me in; from my black shoed feet to my brown haired head. And the navy blue pants, white polo shirt, and turquoise jacket in between.

While she studied me, I took the opportunity to study her as well. She was a short little midget of a girl; barley reaching five feet even with her high heels. She was wearing a tight little skirt that was hitched up to high above her waist in a way that should have looked Steve-Urkel dorkey, but instead looked cool and stylish. It showed off the curves that most little girls like her didn't have and brought her skirt up way higher than was allowed, showing off her skinny little legs.

Under the hitched up skirt she wore a button up white blouse with an expensive looking dark red leather coat. Her hair was done up in a tangle of braids. Some of them were piled on her head, forming a sort of crown. On top of the braid crown she wore a sort of net, which was topped with a fake velvet rose, that cast over the top of her face, the style reminded me vaguely of Cruella De Vil. The rest of her braids flowed down her back reaching up to her waist. She brushed a braid behind her ear, on purpose I'm sure, revealing her little ear which had a beautiful rose bud earring on it. Resting on her neck was a matching rose bud necklace on a gold chain.

I knew this girl. I didn't know her personally. I didn't even know what her name was actually. But I did recognize her. She had moved to Laredo at the beginning of the school year. She was a freshman as well, but she was already one of the most popular girls in the school. Obviously it was more than her natural good looks that granted her this popularity, though she was incredibly beautiful. Rich girls were very rare at public schools like this one. All the rich kids in Laredo went to the private schools. This chick must be here as a punishment of some sort. Make daddy mad and be forced to share a room with a bunch of middle class losers.

And be worshiped by said middle class losers, from what I've seen. Poor little rich girl.

The girl and I glared at each other for a moment longer. Then the late bell rang and we were forced to break out staring match.

"Watch were your going next time mu-_monkey girl_ _._ I realize it is hard to keep your footing when someone as mesmerizing beautiful as I comes across your path. But if I were to tolerate each imbecile who crosses my path to fall over each other staring at me this school would be in shambles." She sneered at me. Was this chick for real? Talk about self-centered!

I raised my eyebrows at her. "monkey girl? Really? That's the best you can come up with? Well listen here _pixy girl_ I don't care how beautiful you think you are-" I looked at my watch realizing how late I was. "You know what I don't have time for this. I'm late for class. See'ya munchkin."

I waved a sarcastic goodbye to the girl and hurried to my Geometry class. _This is unbelievable. Late to class on the first day! I'm never late!_ I thought feeling a bit panicked. I hoped Mr. Ruberman wasn't too strict. I'd tell him that I had gotten lost. That happened all the time to freshman.


	6. Author's Note

**Sorry I've been gone for so long guys. My computer has been giving me some major problems latley. I'm afraid it's going to be a while before I post chapter six. I hope you guys can wait patiently.**

**I noticed that I forgot to give shout outs last chapter. :O I'm really sorry about that guys. I was in a hurry when I posted chapter five. Here are the shout outs I should have given last time:**

**Aurora di Angelo, speedyteeny, mggsmonkey, wrothmonk, Violet, Phoenix Crystal Star, and doctor-emily001. Thank you all for reviewing chapter four! That is a grand total of seven reviews for chapter four! =) The most reviews I've gotten so far.**

**Now here is the shout out for those loyal reviewers who reviewed chapter five even without my shout outs and encouragement:**

**mggsmonkey, Elizabeth-reader-futurewriter, and doctor-emily001. Thank you guys very much for your reviews on chapter five. Especially mggsmonkey who has been a faithful reviewer since chapter one. Thank you very much mggsmonkey. :)**

**If you haven't reviewed chapter 5 yet I encourage you to do so! You don't have to but it would make me happy. And I'll return the favor by updating as soon as I can.**

**~Astrid Elizabeth Dare**

**ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE:**

**Okay Sorry guys, but I'm going to half to officially discontinue this story until the end of the school year. I'm now sharing a computer with my sister and what little time I have on it is deticated to homework, or _reading _fanfiction, or email, or etc... I don't really have the time nor the means to type my story. *Sigh* But don't dispare! I promise you I shall continue as soon as I'm released from the prison we call school! By then my computer should be fixed and I'll have free time. So if you guys could be patient and not give up on this story that'd be great. :)**

**Since my last author note I've gotten new reviews and I'd like to give another shout out.**

**So here's to: Smartass-No. 1, Phoenix Crystal Star, PeaceLoveDemigods, PJO and HP lover, wrothmonk, HarvesteMoon, emilysieler99, Minevera Elizabeth Juniper, TheScarletIbis, and Kirando!**

**And thank you Mister jhcgfvcvn nbnc for my first flame. Even if you do think my story is shit that is just fine with me so long as you read it. Though maybe you should learn to be less rude next time you don't like a story. *Raises her eyebrows*  
**

**Woo! ELEVEN reviews! Thanks for that guys! I love your reviews. I really do.**

**Now one more thing... I've recently created an Artemis Fowl community called Artemis Fowl's Greatest Fanfictions. As far as I know nobody has seen is except for my friend Minevera. So I would like to ask you AF fans to look into it! I've got 10 good stories in there. Most of them are complet and all of them are good. No one-shots in there or drabbles. You can just go to my profile to find it. Oh, and I also made a poll. I'd be happy if someone would vote on it. Come on guys at least ONE second of your time to vote. I've only got like two so far and that includes myself. :(**

**And while your being nice... check out Minevera Elizabeth Juniper's community The Best Artemis Fowl Crossovers. I'm sure my new staff member would be happy with that. **

**Much thanks!**

**~Astrid Elizabeth Dare**


End file.
